Meister der Transformation
by MysteriousMegamind
Summary: Roxanne hat ihr ewiges Single Leben satt und sehnt sich einfach nur nach einer normalen Beziehung zu einem netten Mann. Was sie findet ist ein Mysterium, das sie lösen möchte. Aber ob ihr die Auflösung gefallen wird oder nicht, kann sie kaum vorhersehen. M-Rating für späteren Storyverlauf.
1. Der geheimnisvolle Cole

**Autoren Notiz: Okay, okay, ich versuche mich dieses Mal an einer Megamind FF, die hoffentlich lange wird. Und ich hoffe, dass ich nicht mitten drin die Lust am Schreiben verliere, auch wenn schon ein paar Seiten mehr als nur das erste Kapitel geschrieben sind. Ich habe die Hoffnung, einmal pro Woche ein Kapitel hochladen zu können.**

**Ansonsten gibt es erst mal nicht mehr zu sagen als, Have fun reading it. ^.^**

**Kapitel 1: Der geheimnisvolle Cole**

„Was ist wirklich los mit dir, Cole?", fragte Roxanne neugierig den Mann, der ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Sie beiden standen mitten in der Nacht auf einer verlassenen Straße und er hatte eingewilligt, sie zu ihrem Auto zu bringen. Bis gerade eben tat er das auch, aber er war stehen geblieben, als sie die Diskussion gestartet hatte.

„Was soll mit mir sein?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

Sie schmunzelte ein wenig. Immer der Geheimnisvolle. Keine Frage beantworten, nur immer selber eine stellen. Trotzdem gab sie nicht auf, sie war nicht umsonst so gut in ihrem Job.

„Ich fasse mal kurz zusammen: Ich komme das allererste Mal nach vielen Jahren wieder in dieses Etablissement, um mich ein wenig zu amüsieren und obwohl meine Tarnung gut war, hast du mich damals auf Anhieb erkannt. Du hast mich angesprochen, mich aber nicht verraten, an niemanden, Du hast mein Spiel immer mitgespielt."

„Das ist wahr", gabe er zu und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Sie nickte lächelnd, wie um einen Punkt auf einer Liste abzuhaken.

„Gut. Und seither haben wir uns fast immer gesehen, wenn ich dort war und jedes Mal haben wir miteinander geredet. Aber niemals über dich konkret. Du hast mir kleine Anekdoten aus deinem Leben erzählt, aber wolltest nie, dass ich heraus finde, was du wirklich tust, weil du denkst, ich würde dich sonst hassen, richtig?"

„Korrekt."

„Dann verrat mir eins... Cole, warum sollte ich dich hassen, wenn ich dich bisher als einen der symptathischten Männer empfand, denen ich je begegnet bin?"

Jetzt war er es, der schmunzelte.

„Das haben wir so oft durchgekaut, Roxanne. Es ist, weil ich im echten Leben anders bin. Ganz anders! Das hier ist nur eine Fassade. Das bin nicht ich."

Sie stoppte kurz, sah ihn lange und prüfend an, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Die Sonnenbrille, die er scheinbar nie abnahm, reflektierte ihr verzerrtes Spiegelbild trotz der Dunkelheit. Doch auch ohne in seine Augen sehen zu können, war sie sich eines sicher:

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Ohhh glaub es ruhig. Es ist die Wahrheit und es kommt eher selten in meinem richtigen Leben vor, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Vielmehr lebe ich von Lügen und Verschleierung, das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was du als Reporterin und Wahrheitsfinderin lebst."

Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, um neben ihm her zu laufen, als er scheinbar die Flucht vor ihr ergriff.

„Ich glaube viel mehr, dass der Mensch, der du gerade bist, der Echte ist. Egal ob du nun Cole heißt oder ob du früher eine Frau warst, nicht mal das würde mich kümmern!"

Er lachte laut und lange.

„Der Mensch, der ich gerade bin?", fragte er weiter lachend, als sei es ein wirklich hervorragender Scherz, doch Roxanne ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ja. Du bist so natürlich, wenn ich mit dir rede. Du verstellst dich nicht wie viele andere, die ich kennen gelernt habe. Diejenigen, die die letzten Ar… naja der letzte Dreck auf Erden sind und trotzdem auf freundlich tun. Du bist anders. Das hier ist echt, Cole. Vielleicht solltest du dich fragen, ob dein 'wirkliches' Leben nur die Fassade ist."

Jetzt war es der hochgewachsene Mann, der wiederrum stehen blieb und zu Boden sah. Die Hände stopfte er wieder in die Taschen, nachdem er sie zum laufen heraus genommen hatte und seine Stimme wurde leiser.

„Selbst wenn das so wäre... Du würdest mich trotzdem hassen, allein dafür, dass ich nur so tun würde als ob und damit dann wirklich Dinge tue, für die du mich verurteilst."

Die Braunhaarige ging wieder zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und nahm eine seiner Hände in ihre Kleineren.

„Vielleicht. Aber wenn ich weiß, dass das nicht echt ist, sondern dass du in ihrem Herzen jemand ganz anderes bist … und du dich auch dazu entschließen könntest, diese vorgespielte Persönlichkeit, die ich hassen würde, fallen zu lassen-"

„Nein."

„Nein? A- Aber warum nicht?"

Sie verstand es nicht. So oft hatte er etwas gesagt oder getan, was zeigte, dass er mehr für sie empfand als... als was eigentlich? Sie wusste es nicht genau, aber auf jeden Fall mehr als nur Sympathie. Ihre Hand versuchte sich an seine Wange zu legen, aber er wich aus. Ihr Blick wurde traurig. Cole hingegen entfernte sich wieder zwei Schritte von ihr, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Seine Gestik zeigte seine Verzweiflung darüber, dass sie es nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte.

„Es ist alles was ich jemals hatte, alles was ich je war. Ich bin dazu …** bestimmt** und eine Bestimmung, kann ich nicht mal aufgeben, wenn ich es wollte."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie nachkommen würde. Er hatte schon einige Schritte Vorsprung, ehe sie ihm mit schnellen, kleinen Schritten nachrannte, so gut es auf ihren Absätzen eben ging.

„Was ist dann deine Bestimmung?", fragte sie jetzt direkt heraus und bekam seinen Arm zu fassen. Erst als sie stärker an ihm zog, blieb er stehen.

„Ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Gesellschaft, der Sündenbock, den sie brauchen, um sich selbst besser zu fühlen. Auf irgendjemanden müssen die Menschen immer ihren Hass und ihre Wut projizieren, dafür bin ich da. Ich erfülle diese Erwartungen und darin bin ich gut. Das war schon immer so und so wird es auch immer bleiben."

„Warte Cole! Hör mir doch zu!"

„Nein, Roxanne. Du hörst mir nicht zu! Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich nichts aufgeben kann. Das Einzige, was ich hier tue, ist eine Flucht in eine normale Welt, in der ich nicht nur der Buhmann bin. In der ich zumindest ein Stück weit zu euch gehöre und sei es nur für ein paar Stunden. Aber das ist alles, was ich je haben werde. Ein paar Stunden in der Woche in denen ich abschalten kann. Es freut mich immer, wenn ich dich sehe, wenn ich mit dir rede … Mehr als wenn ich mit irgendjemand sonst rede, weil du mehr im Kopf hast, als 30 dieser Frauen da drin zusammen, aber da verläuft die Grenze. Mehr kann und will ich nicht bieten oder nehmen! Wenn du damit nicht zurecht kommst, dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns nicht weiter sehen... Dein Auto steht da vorne übrigens."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie musste einen dicken Kloß im Halse hinunter schlucken.

„Gute Nacht Roxanne..."

Er ging.

Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, sich wieder an ihn klammern und bitten, sie nicht hier alleine auf der dunklen Straße stehen zu lassen. Nicht weil sie als Frau alleine Angst hatte... ok schon ein wenig, aber immerhin hatte jemand dafür das Pfefferspray erfunden. Aber weil sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte, egal wer er war. Sie schloss die Augen.

„Ich … ich liebe dich, Cole."


	2. Roxanne's Tarnung

**Autoren Kommentar: Pünktlich in der Woche das zweite Kapitel.**

**Kapitel 2: Roxanne's Tarnung**

„Ich … ich liebe dich, Cole."

Diese Worte hatten Roxanne einige Überwindung gekostet. Nicht nur weil sie sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr zu einem Menschen gesagt hatte, oder weil der Mann, dem sie es beichtete von sich behauptete, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich kannte. Es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sie sie wirklich ernst meinte, was sie zurück gehalten hatte, diese bisher auszusprechen. Nur wie war es so weit gekommen?

Es hatte alles vor ein paar Monaten angefangen. Sie hatte wieder einmal einen emotionalen Tiefpunkt erreicht in ihrem Leben. Wo sie vor der Kamera noch heiter und freundlich tun konnte, fühlte sie sich am Ende zerstört und kaputt, sobald das rote Lämpchen erlosch. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, manchmal sogar schon richtig depressiv. Sie hatte öfter solche Phasen durchlebt. Vor allem nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hatte sie es nicht leicht gehabt. Eine psychologische Betreuung kam für sie aber nicht in Frage. Da müsste sie wirklich kurz vor dem Suizid stehen, ehe sie ihr kaputtes Leben einem Seelenklemptner anvertraute. Roxanne wusste, was ihr fehlte und sie hatte auch die zahlreichen Rezepte ausprobiert, um dem ganzen Abhilfe zu schaffen. Sich sinnlos zu betrinken und am Ende im eigenen Bett aufzuwachen, ohne zu wissen, wie sie dort hinkam, war leider eine der unschönen Varianten gewesen. Vor allem der Mörderkater am nächsten Morgen hatte ihr ein für allemal klar gemacht, dass sie so etwas nicht noch mal tun würde. Gebracht hatte es ihr schließlich auch nichts.

Es mangelte ihr an wenig, was man sich mit Geld leisten konnte. Dafür kam sie sich vor, als würde sie seelisch immer weiter verkümmern. Ihre Freundinnen sah sie nur noch sporadisch und dann empfand sie es oft als Belastung. Mit ihrer Mutter sprach sie schon seit Jahren kein Wort mehr und ihre Großmutter konnte sich kaum noch an sie erinnern, wenn sie sie mal besuchte. Den einzigen menschlichen Kontakt, den sie täglich pflegte war der zu ihren Arbeitskollegen. Allen voran natürlich Hal, der jedoch oft so stumpfsinnig war, das er nicht eine Millionen Jahren ein ansprechender Zeitgenosse wäre. Sie hörte ihm ja schon gelegentlich gerne mal zu, wenn er irgendetwas über seine Spiele erzählte. Aber es gab anscheinend nur noch diese Welt für ihn. Neben seinem Job, Chips, Pizza und dem Fernseher oder wahlweise Computer, wäre sie erfreut gewesen, wenn eine Dusche häufiger in seinem Wochenrythmus vorgekommen wäre. Da tratschte sie doch lieber mit den Leuten auf ihrem Stockwerk. Obwohl sie Klatsch und Tratsch eigentlich hasste. Aber zumindest konnte man dort auch mal über die neuesten Nachrichten diskutieren.

Oh, fast hätte sie es vergessen: Ihr wöchentliches Kidnapping. Gespickt mit einer Runde Plaudern mit Minion, ein wenig sich mit ihrem Entführer Megamind anzicken und schließlich ein gemütlicher Plausch mit dem Helden der Stadt auf dem sicheren Rückflug zu ihrem Apartment. Besagter Entführer war übrigens auch mit verantwortlich für ihr Dilemma. Aber Metro Man war leider auch nicht ganz unschuldig.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es zu viel verlangt war, aber sie wollte endlich wieder einen Mann, einen Partner. Nicht nur um ihre physischen Bedürfnisse zu decken, sondern auch um endlich wieder die seelischen Streicheleinheiten einer Beziehung zu erfahren. Aber da die ganze Stadt dachte, sie wäre mit dem Helden zusammen, traute sich kein Mann näher als einen Meter Abstand zu ihr. Alle hatten sie Angst, den Zorn des außerirdischen Superhelden zu spüren. Oder wahlweise den von Megamind, von dem manche dachten, er würde irgendwelche Besitzansprüche stellen...

Fakt war, sie war allein.

Fakt war, sie würde in ihrem derzeitigen Tief so einiges dafür geben, zumindest nur ein -Stand zu finden. Klar wäre ihr ein fester, treuer Freund viel lieber, aber das war zu viel des Wunschdenkens. Wenn sie viel Glück hatte, würde sie jemanden für eine Nacht finden, wenn nicht so offensichtlich war, dass sie die berüchtigte Roxanne Ritchi war. So hatte sie nach einiger Überlegung den Entschluss gefasst und sich mit allen nötigen Utensilien eingedeckt. Neben dem sonstigen Make-Up, hatte sie sich eine teure Echthaar-Perücke gekauft und farbige Kontaktlinsen. Dazu eine komplett neue Garderobe und für alle Notfälle auch ein Brillengestell mit Fensterglas. Als sie sich schließlich Freitag Abends im Spiegel betrachtete, erkannte sie sich selbst kaum wieder. Ihre braunen Haare, die sonst immer gepflegt zu einem Scheitel gekämmt waren, waren nun von schwarzen, vorne ebenso kurzen, aber flippig abstehenden Haaren ersetzt. Hinten waren sie länger, als ihre eigenen und hingen locker über ihre Schultern. Statt blaue Augen sahen sie jetzt Dunkelgrüne aus dem Spiegel heraus an, die auch testweise einmal von der Brille mit dickem, schwarzen Rahmen geziert wurde. Schließlich gefiel ihr der Look aber nicht so gut und sie setzte sie wieder ab. Dafür setzte sie nun auf aufwändige und vor allem auffällige Schminke um ihre Augen herum. Wo sie alltäglich sonst nur das Nötigste auftrug, kam sie sich jetzt wie ein bunter Paradiesvogel vor. Und ihre Sommersprossen hatte sie mit besonderer Sorgfalt überschminkt.

Zu dem grün-blauen Lidschatten hatte sie sich passend die Nägel lackiert und auch ihre Strumpfhose war in einem satten Grünton. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem schwarzen Kleid, das hier und da mit Pailletten bestickt war, fielen diese natürlich sofort ins Auge. Und das war auch gut so. Ihren Hintern und ihre Hüften musste sie nicht noch extra betonen, die waren breit genug und sollten durch das Schwarz kaschiert werden. Aber ihre Beine dürften ruhig etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit genießen, wenn sie auf der Tanzfläche stand.

Richtig zurecht gemacht zog sie endlich los. Ihr Ziel war ein Viertel, wo sich Diskothek an Diskothek reihte und sicher würde sie noch eine finden, in der nicht nur Jugendliche herum lungerten, sondern eher ihre Altersklasse. Vielleicht gab es da noch den Laden, den sie selbst gern zu ihrer Jugendzeit besucht hatte und wenn er immer noch die alte Musik spielte, war er bestimmt nicht mit Minderjährigen von heute überfüllt. Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt mit Parkplatzsuche, tippelten ihre Absätze über die gepflasterte Straße. Immer noch auf der Suche nach dieser Erinnerung aus alter Zeit. Auf dem Weg kamen ihr ganze Gruppen von Betrunkenen entgegen und dabei war der Abend noch gar nicht so weit fort geschritten. Sie straffte die Schultern. Zwischendurch wurde sie von zwei jungen Mädchen nach Feuer gefragt. Sie fragte sich, ob es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, mit einer Freundin mal wieder auszugehen, statt alleine hier herum zu irren. Doch als sie schließlich vor den Mauern des „Rock in and out" stand, fühlte sie sich wieder wie Zuhause. Mit dem Ort hier waren einige Erinnerungen verbunden. Hier hatte sie ihren ersten Freund kennen gelernt. Hier hatte sie ihren ersten Kuss vergeben, sich das erste Mal richtig betrunken, ihre Volljährigkeit und ihren erfolgreichen Abschluss gefeiert. So viele Erinnerung, sowohl schön, als auch weniger schön hingen daran. Auch der Tod ihres Vaters, aber das wollte sie in diesem Moment zur Seite schieben. Sie hatte lange genug mit ihrem Gewissen gekämpft, um heute zu wissen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war.

Doch was wäre, wenn diese Diskothek vielleicht äußerlich noch dieselbe wäre, sich aber innen komplett verändert hätte? So stand Roxanne ein paar Minuten draußen und war unschlüssig, ob sie einfach den Sprung ins kalte Wasser wagen sollte. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, warum sie so unsicher geworden war. War es die Nervosität, ob ihre Verkleidung dem Abend stand hielt, oder ob sie dem Abend stand halten würde, da sie schon sehr lange keine Bar oder Disko mehr besucht hatte, um zu tanzen. Die Musik, die sie sehr gedämpft hören konnte, klang nicht mehr vertraut. Es war irgendetwas neuartiges. Zwar auch rockig, aber nicht die Art von Genre, das sie so liebte. Als jedoch ein alter Titel von Queen gespielt wurde, fasste sie sich schließlich ein Herz und ging hinein.

Innen hatte sich tatsächlich einiges verändert. Der Besitzer, falls es noch derselbe war, hatte modernisiert. Zumindest sah es nicht mehr so herunter gekommen aus, aber irgendwie hatte er es trotz der neuen Einrichtung geschafft, das alte Flair weitesgehend zu erhalten. Das zauberte ihr doch wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen und sie ging weiter hinein, um sich von der Musik und der Stimmung mitreißen lassen zu können. Doch zuerst ging sie an den Tresen und bestellte sich einen Rising Sun. Denn ohne Alkohol fürchtete sie, sich doch noch nicht ganz auf die Tanzfläche zurück zu trauen. Daher nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um sich die Leute hier ein wenig genauer anzuschauen. Es gab tatsächlich einige junge Kids hier, die wohl gern zu den „Oldies" tanzten, aber zu ihrem Glück waren die meisten wirklich eher um ihr Alter herum. Viele von ihnen leider nicht so attraktiv, wie sie gehofft hatte. Manche sahen aus, als hätten sie die letzten fünfzehn Jahre ihres Lebens nur hier verbracht und jede Abend mindestens drei Bier konsumiert. Andere Männer hingegen trafen genau ihren Geschmack. Das einzige Problem war, dass wohl ein altes Sprichwort nur zu genau stimmte. Die wirklich guten Männer waren besetzt oder schwul. Fast keiner tanzte hier allein. Sie konnte immer wieder Paare oder kleine Gruppen unter den Tanzenden ausmachen und nahm noch einen Schluck ihres Drinks. Sie war so vertieft in Gedanken darüber, ob sie hier wirklich richtig war, dass sie erst gar nicht bemerkte, dass jemand sie ansprach. Sie sah auf und der junge Mann, der vor ihr stand, mit einem wirklich charmanten Lächeln, war sicher zehn Jahre jünger als sie.

„Bitte was?", fragte sie nun laut, um gegen die Musik anzukommen und er beugte sich etwas weiter zu ihr runter.

„Ich sagte, was macht eine so schöne Frau wie sie hier allein am Tresen?"

Roxanne lächelte. Das war ein nettes Kompliment, zumal es von einem jüngeren Mann kam. Aber auf der anderen Seite war ihr der Altersabstand doch ein wenig zu groß für den Anfang. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall Gefahr laufen hier noch einen Minderjährigen zu verführen!

„Ich warte auf jemanden!", rief sie ihm also zurück, um ihm nicht einen direkten Korb geben zu müssen. Dafür schien er ihr doch zu nett zu sein. Während sie weiter die Tanzenden begutachtete, wechselten ständig die Lieder von neu zu alt. Von rockig zu punkig, wieder etwas flippiger und dann hin zu leichtem Metal. Sie hatten schon ein wenig ihre Auswahl an Musik verändert und manches gefiel ihr nicht recht, aber zumindest überwogen die guten Songs, zu denen sie sich vorstellen konnte, wie sie sich bewegen würde. Als schließlich Bryan Adams aufgelegt wurde, ließ sie ihr leeres Glas stehen und mischte sich unter die Leute. Sie hatte hier und da doch noch Einzelgänger entdeckt, die sie auf den ersten Blick nicht abschreckten. Natürlich war sie nicht so aufdringlich und schmiegte sich sofort an die fremden Männer. Aber zumindest in ihrer Nähe tanzen, damit sie gesehen wurde, wollte sie als ersten Versuch wagen. Nach zwei Stunden war endlich jemand drauf angesprungen. Er sah ein wenig unscheinbar aus, tanzte ein klein wenig unbeholfen, aber zumindest hatten sie Blickkontakt hergestellt. Ein Lächeln hier, ein Zunicken dort. Ein kurzer Zuruf, wie gut das Lied wäre und weiteres Tanzen. Sie wollte warten, bis er vielleicht sich etwas zu trinken holen würde, um sich ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten. Aber er hatte eine Ausdauer, mit der sie nicht mithalten konnte. So lange hatte sie schon nicht mehr in hochhakigen Schuhen getanzt. Da war das tägliche Rumgerenne doch etwas ganz anderes und schließlich musste sie hoffen, er würde statt dessen ihr folgen, wenn sie ging. Er kam ihr nicht nach.

Ein wenig enttäuscht bestellte sie sich vorerst nur ein Wasser, um ihren Durst zu stillen und etwas abzukühlen. Der braunhaarige Mann, in den sie ihre Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte, war immer noch dort, wo sie ihn verlassen hatte. Aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören, wieder für sich zu sein. Roxanne seufzte einmal tief. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Dass sie verkleidet irgendwo hinging und sofort jemand sie flachlegen wollte? Vielleicht... nein, so verzweifelt war sie noch lange nicht, dass sie diesen jungen Kerl vom früheren Abend suchen würde. Aber vielleicht würde sie beim Nächsten nicht so schnell absagen. Noch einmal tief durchatmend und sich selbst zurecht weisend, dass sie gewiss nicht herkam, um Trübsal zu blasen, wollte sie ihr Glück noch mal versuchen. Sie sprach den unscheinbaren Mann mit seinem anziehenden drei-tage-Bart an, unterhielt sich ein wenig mit ihm. Sein Name war Steven und er war nur ein Jahr jünger als sie selbst. Und er war Programmierer. Einen Moment kam ihr Hal wieder in den Kopf, doch sie schüttelte schnell das Bild ab. Die zwei waren komplett unterschiedlich. Falls Steven ein Nerd war, dann nicht dieselbe Sorte wie ihr Kammermann. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie als Journalistin für die Zeitung arbeitete und dass ihr Name Cassie wäre.

Als sie bald darauf eine erneute Pause brauchte, wollte sie ihn auf einen Drink einladen. Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kam, musste der Prophet eben alles allein machen, dachte sie sich. Doch schließlich antwortete ihr Gegenüber ein wenig nervös:

„Ich muss ablehnen, Sorry, aber ich glaube, meine Verlobte hätte etwas dagegen, wenn eine gutaussehende, fremde Frau mir was zu Trinken spendiert."

Verlobte also. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Hände und sah tatsächlich einen schlichten Ring. Ihr Mund wurde kurz zu einer schmalen Linie, ehe sie versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung zu überspielen.

„Schon in Ordnung, ich hatte nicht vor, hier irgendjemanden wem wegzuschnappen. Ich wollte einfach nur neue Leute kennen lernen."

Ihre Ausrede schien er halbherzig hinzu nehmen, konnte sich aber schließlich nicht bewegen lassen, zu einem Tisch zu kommen. Das schien der absolute Reinfall gewesen zu sein. Es wäre ja auch schön gewesen, wirklich sich mal mit jemanden nur zu unterhalten, wenn sie wusste, dass er vergeben war. Aber nicht mal das schien Steve zu wollen. Statt zum Tresen zu gehen, suchte sie erst mal die Toilette auf und war nicht überrascht, dass sogar die alten Unsitten sich hier nicht geändert hatten. Der Gang war gespickt mit Pärchen, die nur einander zu sehen schienen. Sie quetschte sich am letzten Paar vorbei, das so tief in einen Zungenkuss verstrickt war, dass es Roxanne wirklich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie sich sprichwörtlich die Mandeln massieren konnten. Als sie die Tür zur Damentoilette öffnete, sah sie das erste Mal _ihn_.

Doch im ersten Moment, war sie eher darüber verärgert, dass die Typen sogar schon hier rein kamen, um mit der Frau ihrer Wahl rumzumachen. Ein wenig sauer wollte sie den beiden zurufen, sie wären in einem billigen Motel besser aufgehoben, aber schließlich suchte sie sich still eine freie Kabine. Sie war einfach nie die gewesen, die solche böswilligen oder gehässigen Kommentare wirklich aussprach. Zumindest bedürfte es einiger Provokation über einen langen Zeitraum und schon die direkte Aufforderung, dass sie auch mal gern scharf zurück schoss wie in den Wortgefechten mit Megamind.

Als sie sich die Hände wusch und einen kontrollierenden Blick in den Spiegel warf, um zu sehen, ob noch alles saß, landete wieder ein flüchtiger Blick auf _ihm._ Aber auch auf der Frau seiner Wahl und missmutig beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass diese mehr Glück hatte als sie. Ihre Hoffnung heute noch wenigstens ein One-Night-Stand abzustauben empfand sie als verschwinden gering, als sie schließlich die Toilette verließ und noch mal eine weitere Stunde tanzen ging. Danach fuhr sie vorsichtig nach Hause, ließ sich erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen und kuschelte sich an ein Kissen.

Das war wohl ein gehöriger Schuss in den Ofen gewesen, dachte sie sich noch beim einschlafen. Doch gleichzeitig schalt sie sich gedanklich selbst. Solche Dinge passierten eben nicht mal so auf Anhieb, nur weil sie einen Abend in einer Bar verbrachte. Manche Leute suchten Jahre, um einen Partner zu finden und trotz ihrer ungewollten Berühmtheit durch die zwei Super-Sreithähne, war sie auch nur ein ganz normaler Mensch.

Bemüht immer positiv zu bleiben, rief sie für Samstag Abend eine Freundin an, um mit ihr zusammen, ein wenig in andere Bars oder Clubs zu kommen, die sie noch nicht kannte. Das Ergebnis war natürlich das selbe gewesen, aber zumindest hatte sie mal wieder ein wenig Zeit mit jemanden verbracht, die sich gerne mit ihr unterhielt. Die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten sich spät in der Nacht mit dem Versprechen dies eine Woche später zu wiederholen. Das war eigentlich auch der einzige Gedanke gewesen, der Roxanne für eine weitere einsame Woche aufrecht hielt. Und das brauchte sie dringender als je zuvor. Als sie Mittwochs mal wieder in irgend einem dunklen Versteck des blauen Aliens erwachte, konnte sie kaum an mehr denken, als an die Reportage, die bis zum heutigen Abend fertig werden musste.

„So sehen wir uns wieder, Miss Ritchi."

Sie stöhnte genervt.

„Ja ja, bla, bla können wir gleich Metro Man rufen und das ganze beschleunigen? Ich hab heute noch einiges an Arbeit vor mir!"

Sein verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände und als er schließlich verständnislos die Hände hob, war echte Entrüstung aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst, oder? Wissen Sie nicht, in welch Lebensbedrohlicher Sitaution sie sich befinden?!"

„Oh eine schwerer Steinstatue soll mich zerquetschen, falls Metro Man nicht rechtzeitig, zu meiner Rettnung kommt, oder? Das ist nicht unbedingt neu, Megamind. Das letzte Mal wars ein gigantischer Hammer, davor war es ein Amboss und ich warte eigentlich nur noch auf das klischeebehaftete Klavier aus den schlechten Cartoons, die du dir offensichtlich zum Vorbild für einige Pläne nimmst."

„Wa... NEIN meine Ideen sind allein meine und -"

„Bla bla bla. Deine Ansprachen haben auch nichts neues mehr zu bieten, genauso wenig wie eure Wortgefechte oder tatsächlichen Kämpfe. Also entweder rufst du Wayne jetzt oder du lässt mich gehen. Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich wirklich Arbeit vor mir und ganz ehrlich, manchmal überlege ich mir wirklich, ob ich nicht einfach Entführungstermine mit dir ausmachen sollte, damit du meinen Zeitplan nicht alle 3 Wochen komplett über den Haufen schmeißt!"

Sie hatte ihn verunsichert mit ihrer Ansprache, das konnte sie genau sehen, aber es kümmerte sie herzlichst wenig.

„Sind Sie fertig?"

„Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig! Aber um Himmels Willen, ich hab für diesen Kindergarten keine Zeit, also lass uns das endlich hinter uns bringen."

Als Megamind schließlich verlauten ließ, dass er nun Metro Man kontaktieren würde, sah er aus wie ein kleines, schmollendes Kind, was ihr in dem Moment nur noch mehr auf den Keks ging. So war sie froh, dass der Rest dieser miserablen Aktion, ein schnelles Ende fand. Auch Wayne vertröstete sie schließlich beim Rückflug zu ihrer Wohnung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Doch bevor er sie alleine ließ, fragte er:

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Roxanne? Du wirkst in letzter Zeit... nicht so glüklich."

Sie verschränkte die Arme und wich seinem Blick aus. Sollte sie ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass es teils seine Schuld bzw seine bloße Existenz Schuld daran hatte, dass sie vermutlich für die nächsten Jahrzente in keiner glücklichen Beziehung sein konnte? Nein, das konnte sie ihrem langjährigen Freund nicht antun. Vor allem, wenn sie wusste, dass es ihm da kaum besser ging, eine Frau für sich zu finden. Schließlich seufzte sie und sah zu ihm auf:

„Ich fühle mich manchmal ein wenig allein und ich glaube mir bleibt die Wahl zwischen ein wenig unter Leute gehen, oder dass ich mir eine Katze ins Haus hole, um dann irgendwann wie die einsame Katzen-Oma zu enden... Keine Panik, vorerst hab ich nicht vor, mir ein Haustier anzuschaffen", fügte sie verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu, um die Stimmung zu lockern.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leiste?"

„Nein, danke für dein Angebot, aber jetzt muss ich wirklich noch die Arbeit fertig kriegen."

Er sah immer noch nicht so aus, als wäre es ihm recht, sie alleine zu lassen.

„Oh komm schon, du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, Wayne. Am Samstag treffe ich mich mit einer Freundin und nächste Woche haben wir doch unser Abendessen vereinbart, wenn ich meinen Terminkalender richtig in Erinnerung habe."

„Ja schon, aber wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, Roxie -"

„Dann sag ich Bescheid. Versprochen. Schließlich hab ich deine Privatnummer, falls mal was sein sollte."

Er nickte und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Schönen Abend noch.", bevor er davon flog.


	3. Der zweite Anlauf

**Autorenkommentar: Sorry durch die Weihnachtsfeiertage ein wenig in Verzug geraten. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3**

**Kapitel 3: Der zweite Anlauf**

Der darauffolgende Freitag war schlichtweg ein kleines Desaster. Hal hatte sich krank gemeldet und zwar wie in üblicher Manier fünf Minuten vor Arbeitsbeginn. Und sie bekam es dann 20 Minuten später heraus, nachdem sie sich schon überall durchgefragt hatte. Wie die meisten ihrer Kollegen und Kolleginnen hatte sie die Vermutung, dass er die Nacht durchgezockt hatte und deswegen nicht zum Dienst erschien, um endlich schlafen zu können. Oder eben wahlweise weiter zu spielen. Das Hauptproblem jedoch, warum sie einfach keinen anderen Kameramann oder auch Frau zugeteilt bekam, war ganz einfach. Niemand anderes brachte den Mumm oder die Geduld auf, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, bis auf Hal Stuart. Die meisten hatten Bedenken in die ganze Entführungsgeschichte irgendwann mit rein gezogen zu werden. Anderen war sie zu anstrengend. Roxanne stellte hohe Ansprüche, was die Recherche betraf und sie wollte gutes, aussagekräftiges Material. Dafür brachte sie sich und Hal auch schon mal gerne in brenzlige oder schwierige Situationen. Aber sie wollte nun mal echte Reportagen abliefern, die ihr Geld wert waren und hoffentlich eines Tages würde man ihre harte Arbeit anerkennen statt ihren Opfer-Status und Freundin von Metro Man.

Roxanne suchte schlicht Bestätigung dafür, was sie tat, nicht was sie angeblich dafür musste man manchmal auch zurück stecken, zum Beispiel die ständigen Annäherungsversuche von ihrem Kameramm ertragen. Oder eben seine Angewohnheit, manche Dinge nicht ganz so ernst zu nehmen, wie er es sollte. Sei seufzte tief und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Da Hal ausfiel und sein Ersatz noch etwas auf sich warten lassen würde, begann sie schon mal mit der Vorarbeit. Nichts aufregendes dieses Mal, aber es musste nun mal auch Reportagen geben, die nicht so spannend waren. Wie zum Beispiel die Demonstration vor dem Rathaus, die für heute Nachmittag angekündigt war. Ziel dabei war, die Pläne für den Ausbau der Untergrundbahn zu verwerfen, was einige Anwohner über Jahre hinweg den Bauarbeiten aussetzen würde. Natürlich konnte sie die Leute verstehen, dass sie nicht gerne so etwas vor der Haustür hatten, aber wenn man das Wohl der allgemeinheit betrachtete, wäre der Ausbau nötig für bessere Verkehrsanbindungen. Wie auch immer ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema war, sie musste alles objektiv halten und musste aufpassen, keine Richtung vorzugeben. Menschen waren teilweise sehr leicht durch die Nachrichten zu beeindrucken und bildeten sich dann kaum eine eigene Meinung darüber.

Zwei Stunden später war Jessica endlich vor Ort, doch sie machte ihr keinen Vorwurf. Sie war eben nur eine Reservefrau, die etwas außerhalb wohnte. Die beiden Frauen begrüßten sich schnell und Roxanne begann, sie ins Thema einzuweihen. Obwohl das vielleicht nicht mal nötig gewesen wäre, aber sie fand es besser, wenn sie als richtiges Team zusammen arbeiten würden. Trotz allem war die Demonstration nichts atemberaubendes und der Dreh lief routiniert ab, während sie darüber berichtete. Alles in allem ein verschwendeter Tag wie sie fand.

Trotz allem, zog es sie an diesem Freitag noch einmal zurück zum „Rock in and out". Sie hatte auch ihr Outfit ein wenig verändert. Dieses Mal hatte sie das Kleid in Blau gewählt, die Strumpfhose weggelassen und trug dafür eine schwarze kurze Jacke für draußen, um sich vor der kalten Nachtluft zu schützen. Beth, ihre Freundin mit der sie sich morgen treffen wollte, hatte ihr dazu geraten, auch mehr Farbe zu bekennen an ihren vermeintlichen Problemzonen. Außerdem mochte sie dieses Kleid immer noch irgendwie und einen Versuch war es wert. Schlimmer als alleine nach Hause fahren, konnte es kaum werden und für alle anderen Fälle hatte sie Pfefferspray dabei. Das hatte sie fast immer bei sich gehabt, wenn sie ausging, als sie jünger war. Ironischerweise hatte es ihr leider nie Megamind vom Leib gehalten. Lediglich bewirkt, dass er sie danach nie wieder höchst persönlich betäubte, sondern Minion das machen ließ. Aber sie dachte immer noch gerne daran zurück, wie er in ihrer Wohnung herum gesprungen war, als sie es ihm einmal in die Augen gesprüht hatte. Das war schon fast ein wenig peinlich für einen sogenannten Superschurken gewesen. Aber er tat ja viel Lächerliches...

Zum Beispiel seine Auftritte immer mit so viel Laser und Lichtshow dekorieren zu irgendwelchen alten Rocksongs, dass sie sich bei ihm schon so manches Mal wie in der Disko gefühlt hatte. Als sie so am Tresen saß und ein wenig in die Menge starrte, fragte sie sich, ob er wohl jemals selbst eine besucht hatte. Nur wie hätte das ausgesehen, wie er mit großem, blauen Kopf plötzlich auf der Tanzfläche erschienen wäre?

Sie verwarf diesen dummen Gedanken wieder und stand auf, um sich in die Menge zu mischen. Für heute Abend hatte sie sich einen Mann mittleren Alters ausgesucht. Trotz seines schon fast grauen Haares wirkte er durch seine jugendhafte Kleidung in Kapuzenshirt, löchrigen Jeans und Chucks jünger. Er schien selbst auf der Suche zu sein genauso wie sie. Und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, ehe er sie auf einen Drink einlud, was sie gerne annahm. Mit ihren Getränken setzten sie sich an einen Tisch, um ein wenig reden zu können. Ein wenig hierrüber, ein wenig darrüber. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er mal Mitglied einer Musikband war, die sich allerdings schon zerstreut hatte. Aber er könnte angeblich noch gut von dem verdienten Geld leben, was sie ein wenig bezweifelte, aber nicht näher daraf einging. Während Roxanne aber immer weiter mit ihm redete, bekam sie das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er sie für weitaus jünger hielt, als sie eigentlich war. Über ihr Alter hatten sie nämlich noch kein Wort verloren. Aber spätestens als er fragte, ob sie noch Zuhause bei ihren Eltern wohnen würde, die sie unter Umständen vermissen könnten, traf es sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Der Typ, der gute 45 oder 50 Jahre sein konnte, hielt sie für ein junges Ding, das noch zur Schule ging. Am Ende war das irgendeiner dieser Perverslinge!

So stellte sie ihn direkt vor die Tatsache, dass sie bereits 32 war und ganz gewiss nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern wohnen würde. Danach entschuldigte sie sich sofort, dass sie sich mal frisch machen müsste. Aber eigentlich wollte sie gerade nur weg von diesem Tisch. Deswegen ließ sie sich auch gute zehn Minuten Zeit, bis sie langsam den Gang zurück lief und dann Ausschau nach ihm hielt. Er saß immer noch am Tisch, trank sein Bier zuende und beobachtete schon das nächste junge Mädel. Wenn er doch endlich gehen würde... Er hatte doch ganz offensichtlich an ihr kein Interesse. Sie war ihm doch zu alt. Warum hatte er die Chance nicht ergriffen und sich aus dem Staub gemacht? Sie stand noch eine Weile da, beobachtete ihn heimlich und hoffte, er würde bald verschwinden, damit sie zum Ausgang gehen konnte.

„Das sieht Ihnen nicht ähnlich", ertönte plötzlich eine laute Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr und sie schreckte hoch, hätte dabei den Mann, der hinter ihr stand, fast geschlagen und lehnte jetzt gegen die Wand.

„Herr Gott, haben Sie mich erschreckt!", herrschte sie ihn an und erkannte ihn nun auch. Es war _er,_ der Mann auf der Frauentoilette letzte Woche. Er grinste selbstgefällig. Sein kurzes Haar war wild zerstubelt, eine spiegelnde Sonnebrille saß auf seiner Nase und er war schwarz in schwarz gekleidet.

„Das sieht Ihnen auch nicht ähnlich... Miss Ritchi!"

Für einen Moment des Schocks schien die Musik zu verstummen und alle anderen in ihren Bewegungen langsamer zu werden. Doch dann fing sie sich wieder, sah ihn fest an und sagte:

„Sie müssen mich mit jemanden verwechseln."

Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass sie sich stundenlang darum bemühte, so wenig wie möglich wie sie selbst auszusehen und dann kam da so ein dahergelaufener Typ und erkannte sie gleich? Ihre Aussage schien ihn nicht zu beirren.

„Was immer Sie sagen, aber ich erkenne Sie auch unter den Tonnen von Make-Up. Ich würde Sie immer erkennen, egal wie Sie Ihr Aussehen verändern."

Sie sah ihn finster an. Was dachte er sich? War er ein Stalker oder sowas? Hatte sie ihn vielleicht letzte Woche nicht rein zufällig hier gesehen?

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte sie jetzt energisch und griff in ihre Handtasche.

Er zuckte locker mit den Schultern, steckte die Hände in seine Jeanstaschen und lehnte sich an die Wand ihr gegenüber.

„Mein Name ist Cole."

„Schön und warum verfolgen Sie mich?"

„Haha, glauben Sie das wirklich?", fragte er jetzt sichtlich amüsiert, was sie ein wenig verunsicherte.

„Nur weil sie im Mittelpunkt stehen bei der Streitigkeit zwischen einem Helden und einem Bösewicht, heißt das nicht, dass sich das restliche Planetensystem um sie, statt um die Sonne dreht."

Das kratzte schon an ihrer Grenze, wo sie sich von solchen Worten verletzt fühlen könnte. Sie hielt sich nicht für so eingebildet. Im Gegenteil wäre es ihr ja lieber gewesen, ein bisschen weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Sie waren doch derjenige, der sagte, er würde mich angeblich überall erkennen! Was ich im Übrigen noch gar nicht bestätigt habe."

Er verdrehte mit einem Grinsen die Augen, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging in Richtung der Bar.

„Ja klar... Vor laufender Kamera sind Sie eine bessere Lügnerin. Man sieht sich."

Sie wollte ihm nach, ihm noch etwas sagen, aber da war er schon zwischen den Leuten verschwunden und sie wollte ihr Versteck immer noch nicht verlassen. So blieb sie, wo sie war. Sah Leute kommen und gehen, versuchte die Paare hinter sich auf dem Gang zu ignorieren. Was tat sie hier eigentlich, fragte sie sich, als sie auf ihre Nägel hinunter sah. Versteckte sie sich wirklich vor diesem Typen, der kein Interesse hatte, obgleich sie sich immer wieder Megamind als dessen persönlich bevorzugte Geisel gegenüber sah?

Sie widerstand dem Drang, sich auf die Lippe zu beißen, was sie früher sehr oft gemacht hatte und wollte zum Tisch zurück. Doch er war leer. Einen Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie das freuen sollte, oder ob sie enttäuscht von sich selbst war, dass sie sich so lange versteckt hatte, bis er gegangen war. Für heute Abend allerdings war ihr jeglicher Spaß vergangen und sie ging zum Ausgang. Sie schlug die Richtung zu ihrem Auto ein, als sie wieder _seine_ Stimme hörte.

„Sie könnten wenigstens Danke sagen."

Sie blieb stehen und sah sich zu ihm um. Sein Grinsen war fast das gleiche wie vorhin, als er sie dort im Gang hatte stehen lassen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass jetzt eine rauchende Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen steckte.

„Wofür sollte ich mich Ihrer Meinung nach bedanken?"

Sie kam einen Schritt näher zu ihm und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Ich hab ihrem Date gesagt, er sollte sich aus dem Staub machen."

Er zog den Glimmstängel raus und blies den Rauch in die Luft. Jetzt wo das Licht nicht ständig wechselte, begutachtete sie ihn noch einmal genauer. Er war ein gutes Stück größer als sie, seine Haare waren blond, und sie erkannte nun besser das rote AC/DC Logo auf seinem T-Shirt. Dazu sah er einigermaßen muskolös, um nicht zu sagen trainiert aus. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht ihr Typ, genauso wenig wie es Metro Man war. Die arrogante Art aber, die sie von Megamind nicht leiden konnte, besaß er ebenfalls.

„Tja, ich hab Sie aber nicht drum gebeten, klar. Also kein Dankeschön."

„Was ist damit, dass ich Sie nicht verpfiffen habe?"

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte sie nun skeptisch und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein.

„Ich weiß wer Sie sind, aber ich habs nicht rumerzählt. Sie können ruhig noch mal rein und ihr Glück bei jemand anderem versuchen."

„Ich weiß nicht, von was Sie sprechen."

„Pffff", lachte er einen weiteren Rauchschwaden aus. „Ich zähle mal zusammen. Sie sind allein in einer Bar, Sie sind derzeit Single und haben sich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit geschminkt und aufgetakelt. Erzählen Sie mir nicht, sie kommen nur zum Tanzen her."

„Ich... Sie denken, ich bin Single?", fragte sie erstaunt und vergaß vollkommen, ihm irgendwie böse zu sein. Er nickte nur.

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee?"

„Ach... nur so eine Ahnung", entgegnete er und trat seine Zigarette aus.

„Für nur so eine Ahnung, scheinen Sie ganz schön sicher zu sein."

„Naja, Sie haben mir aber gerade nicht widersprochen oder? Außerdem würde ich Sie dann gerne fragen, was Sie hier machen, wenn ein fester Freund Zuhause auf Sie wartet."

Sie antwortete ihm nicht mehr, sah nur kurz hoch zu ihm und dann wieder weg. So bemerkte sie erst einige Sekunden danach, dass er sich stillschweigend umgedreht hatte und zurück hinein gegangen war. Roxanne atmete einmal tief durch und ging zu ihrem Auto zurück. Auf dem Weg fragte sie sich noch, was das überhaupt für einer war. Nervös sah sie sich hin und wieder über die Schulter, ob er sie vielleicht doch verfolgte, aber da war niemand. Trotzdem ließ sie der Gedanke nicht los, von ihm verfolgt zu werden. Auch als sie Zuhause endlich die Tür hinter sich schloss und den Schlüssel einmal zur Sicherheit umdrehte, dachte sie noch an diesen Cole. Er hatte ihr ja schon einen Gefallen getan, aber ein wenig unheimlich kam er ihr trotzdem vor. Prüfend sah sie in den Spiegel und fragte sich, wie er sie so schnell erkannt hatte und suchte nun in allen Blickwinkeln nach einer Stelle, die typisch Roxanne Ritchi war. Nach einigen Minuten gab sie es seufzend auf ging duschen.

Am nächsten Tag, traf sie sich wieder mit ihrer Freundin Nachmittags in einem Café, um vorher ein wenig plaudern zu können, bevor sie später wieder zusammen los wollten. Sie erzählte ihr von ihrer sonderbaren Begegnung.

„Sah er wenigstens gut aus?"

„Im gewöhnlichen Sinne ja, aber nicht wirklich mein Typ."

Beth grinste.

„Aber hässlich war er auch nicht, oder?"

Roxanne rollte die Augen.

„Was denn? Du willst dich einfach nur wieder mal ein wenig vergnügen, oder? Ich meine, selbst wenn du einen findest, den du abschleppen kannst, wie lange wird es dauern, bis er raus findet, wer du wirklich bist?"

„Im besten Fall gar nicht."

„Du machst dir was vor. Spätestens wenn er deine Wohnung betritt, oder du nackt unter ihm liegst, merkt Mann etwas."

„Wer sagte denn, dass ich einen Kerl in meine Wohnung lassen würde? Außerdem könnte ich ihn vorher so abfüllen, dass ihm gar nicht mehr auffällt wer ich bin, sondern nur noch, dass ich eine Frau bin."

Ihre Freundin lehnte sich jetzt in ihrem Stuhl weiter vor und sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Das wird schief gehen, ich verspreche es dir. Lass dich doch einfach auf diesen Cole ein. Der weiß schon wer du bist, weiß angeblich wohl, dass du Single bist und er hat offenbar keine Probleme Frauen für einen Abend zu beglücken."

„Aber ich sagte dir doch, er ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ."

„Roxanne, ich sag dir eins: Schraub deine Erwartungen ein kleines bisschen runter. Du jammerst mir in den letzten Monaten immer wieder die Ohren voll, wie schwer es ist, jemanden kennen zu lernen. Klär deine Prioritäten. Willst du was für eine Nacht, nimm doch das, was sich gerade anbietet, du musst den Typ nicht heiraten!"

Die brünette Reporterin wich nun mit dem Blick auf ihren Kaffee aus und zog eine Schnute. Gerne hätte sie ihr erklärt, warum sie sich nicht drauf einlassen würde, aber Beth hatte auf stur gestellt. Sie war bei dem Thema ein wenig gereizt, weil es in ihrer eigenen Beziehung nicht gut lief und sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Freund würde sie betrügen.

„Themawechsel?", schlug sie also vor.

„Deine Arbeit oder meine Arbeit?", fragte die rothaarige jetzt und nahm einen Schluck Moccachino.

„Erzähl mir was von deiner."

So bekam Roxanne in der nächsten Stunde den neuesten Klatsch aus ihrer Anwaltskanzlei zu hören und berichtete anschließend von den neuesten Gerüchten beim Sender. Sie hatte es vermeiden wollen, darüber zu sprechen, weil auch das zu ihrer schlechten seelischen Verfassung beitrug.

„Also wenn man dem allem Glauben schenken darf, bin ich sowieso nur die nichts-könnende-sensations-Hure, die es nur so weit nach oben geschafft hat, weil sie für den Helden der Stadt die Beine breit macht."

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du, Roxie. Das sind einfach nur alles neidische, nichtsnutzige Idioten, die selbst ein beschissenes Leben haben und dir dafür die Schuld geben, dass sie selbst nicht erfolgreicher sind. Du arbeitest mehr als die anderen, du musst mehr psychischen Stress aushalten und schaffst das alles mit einem Lächeln. Also wenn dir diese hirnlosen und verlogenen Schlampen zu viel werden, dann klage ihnen einfach den verdammten Arsch weg. Wenn du einen guten Anwalt brauchst, würde mein Boss sicher überglücklich sein, dir dabei zu helfen."

Roxanne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hat eh keinen Sinn. Ich sage mir täglich 'Lass die Leute reden'. Ist nicht immer leicht, aber wenn ich was dagegen sage, wird es sowieso nur gegen mich verwendet. Was solls. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Arbeit gut mache und wer den Weg in mein Schlafzimmer kennt oder nicht kennt. Wo wir wieder bei diesem Cole wären. Er weiß wer ich bin und wenn ich mich dann auf ihn einlasse... Da kann ich mir doch gleich mein eigenes Grab schaufeln."

„Das könntest du rein theoretisch auch, wenn er es auf dich abgesehen hat und dich dann mit nem anderen erwischt, um peinliche Fotos zu machen und dich zu erpressen."

Die Reporterin seufzte wieder tief.

„Ja leider... Vielleicht sollte ich ihm komplett aus dem Weg gehen... Falls es natürlich nicht wirklich an meinen Fersen klebt und mich verfolgt."

„Du wirst langsam paranoid, Roxie. Und sag jetzt nicht, dass wir heute Abend nicht da hin gehen, ich finds da toll."

„Ich ja auch, aber was, wenn er wieder da ist?"

„Mein Gott, dann ist er wieder da, na und? Bist du Mann oder Maus?"

„Ich... bin eine einsame, frustrierte Frau."

„Die so schrecklich im Selbstmitleid badet, dass es peinlich wird", fügte Beth hinzu. „Na komm, gehen wir uns richtig amüsieren, um die dunklen Wolken weg zu blasen."


End file.
